


Bloom

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: SladeRobin Week 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Day 7, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Slade has a bit of a type, SladeRobinWeek 2019, Starved for touch, Wintergreen still procures his 'clients', escort AU, escort Slade, not underaged, one robin per chapter, or Slade ends up deflowering the Robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: “You know my policy; I don’t fuck virgins,” Slade scowled at Wintergreen.“And I decided you were going to make an exception for this one,” Wintergreen said unimpressed.Slade hated when Wintergreen was right.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, More to be added - Relationship
Series: SladeRobin Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528001
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2019





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> SladeRobinWeek - Day 7 - First Time
> 
> A little late on this one, but I thought it would be fun anyway.
> 
> Note: Slade tends to refer to anyone younger than him as a kid, but that doesn't mean they actually are one.

“What the hell is this?” Slade asked as he tossed a file on Wintergreen’s desk.

“Your next client,” Wintergreen said barely sparing a glance at the folder. 

“Don’t get smart with me. You know my policy; I don’t fuck virgins,” Slade scowled at Wintergreen. 

“And I decided you were going to make an exception for this one,” Wintergreen said unimpressed.

“Look, I don’t care if his daddy is rich as god, virgin’s like this are always way more trouble than they’re worth,” Slade said crossing his arms. 

“Think of it as a valuable investment in the future,” Wintergreen said dryly. 

“So assign the kid someone soft and affectionate for his first time,” Slade growled, “you know I’m not suited for this kind of thing.”

“The understatement of the year,” Wintergreen agreed with a slight huff. 

“So-”

“Slade, really, how long have we know each other?” Wintergreen gave him an annoyed look, “I know what you’re like. More than that, I know what you  _ like _ . I have other people who would murder someone to take this client off your hands, but I choose you. What does that tell you?” 

Slade glowered at him for another moment or two. 

“He better be worth it,” Slade finally growled, stomping off. 

“I have no doubt he will be.”

* * *

Slade had started to work as an escort not long after he left the army. He’d seen first hand the kind of power it had often affored the sex workers over the so called bravest and strongest in just about any land. The level of access it gave them to secrets and vulnerabilities that no one else would expect. With his combat skills in addition to his looks it hadn’t taken him long to make a mark on the more interesting side of industry. 

It helped that Slade didn’t exactly look the part. No one expected him to have been paid to seduce a spouse to cover up or justify an existing affair. No one expected to have to guard their secrets from him when he tumbled them into bed and Slade quickly grew rich off the greed of his clients. 

Wintergreen had helped him start off his business, and now helped him procure new clients. He taught him the ropes of the trade and helped him make a name for himself. They had an odd sort of enjoyment of each other’s company despite long term exposure. There were very few people Slade could say that about. 

That didn’t mean that Slade didn’t hate when Wintergreen was right damn it. The kid was  _ exactly _ his type. 

“Slade Wilson?” he asked when he knocked on the door. He was clearly a little nervous, but his chin was tilted up stubbornly and he met Slade’s eye without wavering. 

Slade had looked up pictures of his new client beforehand, but they really didn’t do him justice. Lithe, athletic build, good skin, dark hair, and the kind of eyes that made you pause and take a second look. Staggering beauty was no unfamiliar thing in his line of work, but it was way the kid held himself with an easy grace like he might take off into flight at any moment that caught his attention. There was almost a violence in his grace that Slade was instantly attracted to. 

Even holding still, it looked like he ought to be in motion. 

“Richard Grayson, I’ve been expecting you,” Slade stuck out his hand and let a little bit of huskiness into his voice just to see how the other would react. 

A slight flush and a slight twitch of his hands that Slade might have missed if he hadn’t been looking for it, but otherwise he just straightened and kept eye contact. 

“I prefer Dick,” he said, grasping his hand in a firm grip. He had a surprising amount of calluses and scars on his hands for someone so young, and Slade couldn’t wait to feel them against his tongue. 

“So I gathered, considering you hired me,” Slade said in amusement stepping back. 

“That’s not-” Dick flushed a little darker at the implication with the slightest hint of annoyance. 

“I also know it’s your name, kid,” Slade smirked, sprawling on a couch. 

“If you actually think I’m a kid, maybe we shouldn’t be doing this,” Dick gave him a dark look. 

“I know how old you are Grayson,” Slade chuckled, “Like I would risk your rich daddy calling foul and sending a bunch of lawyers if he found out what you were up to.”

“I didn’t think you cared much about the law,” Dick commented, though he looked more embarrassed than mad now. 

So he wasn’t a random choice, interesting. 

“I don’t,” Slade shrugges, “Doesn’t mean it still wouldn’t be annoying.” 

“Good to know,” Dick said, clearly filing that away. 

Slade briefly wondered if he had been sent to investigate  _ him _ . This could be fun. 

“Why don’t you come over here and tell me what you like,” Slade gestured to him. 

“What I-? Oh, um…” Dick figited ever so slightly. 

There was the virgin. 

“I’ve heard it all, don’t worry so much,” Slade rolled his eyes. He could probably be nicer to the kid, but… 

“I… no particular one thing over another I guess? I’m good with anything,” Dick said a little uncertainly. 

Now  _ that  _ was dangerous, Slade narrowed his eyes. 

In an instant he had grabbed Dick by the arm and twisted him down over the side of the couch. Dick threw a startled, but well executed strike that Slade blocked before he pinned him more effectively. When Dick started to say something Slade wrapped a hand over his throat and gave a warning squeeze. In an instant, Dick stilled, his heartbeat hammering away under Slade’s fingers. 

“Don’t be an idiot, kid,” Slade growled into his ear, “Don’t promise ‘anything’ unless you really mean it, and even then only with a person you know inside and out. I’m a stranger to you, I could have a kind for death games for all you know. You clearly know a thing or to about combat, but that won’t help you if the person you’re falling into bed with has more experience. Do you understand me?”

“You’re an  _ asshole _ ,” Dick managed when Slade loosened his grip.

“Do you understand?” Slade repeated, keeping him pinned.

“Yes, fine, I understand, now let me up,” Dick grumbled. 

“Good. Just because you’re a virgin doesn’t mean you can afford to be an idiot,” Slade said easing back. Instead of letting him up, Slade pulled Dick into his lap, “Now, let’s try that again, what would you like?”

Kid was hard just from the rough treatment. Slade was getting a pretty good idea of how he was going to handle this. 

“Sex,” Dick said giving Slade a defiant look, temper apparently getting the better of his embaressment, “I’ve practiced with toys, but I want to try it with another person before I jump into bed with a friend.”

“Anal, I assume?” 

“Is there any other kind?”

“Yes,” Slade smirked.

Dick hesitated slightly, before going on confidently, “We’ll start with that, and then if you’re any good we talk other things.”

“Any hard limits I should know about?” Slade asked. 

“Don’t mark me,” Dick said quickly.

That was pretty standard. Though Slade couldn’t help but think that Dick looked like the kind of person that would  _ really _ like being marked up. 

“I can do that,” Slade nodded. 

“And if I need you to stop, you stop,” Dick added hurriedly. 

“Of course,” Slade said.

Slade gave him just a moment or two to fidget in his lap, growing harder and more nervous by the second. He covered that up with irritation and Slade liked him a little better for it: anger looked beautiful on him and Slade knew he was going to enjoy teasing him. 

“So?” Dick asked at last, “How do we do this?”

“Let’s start by getting you a little more comfortable,” Slade said letting a slow predatory smile out, making a show of looking Dick over. 

Dick didn’t  _ quite _ shiver under the attention, just fixed him with a glare. Slade would have to fix that. 

Slade grasped his hips when Dick made to get up. Dick gave him a confused and annoyed look, but Slade just gave him a steady look before squeezing Dick’s ass deliberitly. 

Dick sucked in a sharp breath, but didn’t say anything as Slade got to know that the shape and feel of his ass in his hand. It was a nice, shapely, and a part of Slade was only thinking about what it might feel like to spank it. But that was probably not the best thing for the first time, so Slade moved on.

Dick’s breathing slowly became a little more uneven as Slade felt him up. His gaze was defiant, but the way he was biting his lip ever so slightly said he liked the careless treatment. Keeping eye contact, Slade ducked his hands under the fabric of his shirt and touched skin for the first time. 

The small twitch of Dick’s hips and the way his eyes fell half lidded at the feel of skin on skin was a thing of beauty. 

Slade dragged the shirt up and experimentally dragged his thumbs over dusky nipples. Dick didn’t seem to be too sensitive, but he was definitely getting worked up over the touch. 

Or just touch in general, Slade amended as he watched the way Dick reacted to the feel of a large open hand dragging over his back. 

“Let’s get these off you,” Slade murmured, pulling Dick’s shirt off his head before lifting him effortlessly to carry him to the bed.

“Jesus,” Dick clung to him a little uncertainty, his blue eyes wide and hot from the casual display of strength. The young man was mobile, but hardly light. The flex of hard muscle under Slade’s fingers could attest to that. 

He also had a curious number of scars, but Slade decided not to comment in case the kid was self-conscious about them. 

“No underwear?” Slade commented instead. 

“Didn’t see the point,” Dick grumbled, looking away for the first time as Slade pulled his pants off him. Slade wondered if he was supposed act surprised by how hard he already was. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the affect, but you may regret that later,” Slade said tossing his own shirt aside. 

“Why- mm,” Dick cut himself off sharply as Slade wrapped a tight fist around him without any warning. 

“Because,” Slade said giving him a painfully slow stroke that made Dick’s thighs part ever so slightly, likely without the owner noticing, “after sex, particularly between men, things get to be a bit… sensitive. Might make you appreciate having something soft against your bits.”

Slade fondled said bits to demonstrate and enjoyed the way Dick’s toes curled and flexed. 

“Good- to know,” Dick said admirably evenly. 

“Got a favorite position?” Slade asked as his fingers stroked back over his taint to the- thankfully very clearly clean- little furle of muscle behind it. 

“Huh?” Dick asked, eyes already a little unfocused by the purposeful touches to his entrance and cock. 

“You probably don’t even know…” Mused Slade to himself, “That’s fine, I’ll play it by ear.”

A little clarity came back into Dick’s eyes when Slade dropped his pants and grabbed a condom and slick from the bedside table before climbing into bed with him. 

“What are you doing?” Dick frowned, rolling to prop himself on his side as Slade settled himself against the headboard. 

“Face-to-face would probably be best for your first time,” Slade shrugged, beckoning to him.

“Isn’t that a little degrading?” Dick asked, flushing deeply as he realized he was supposed to climb into his lap. 

“Maybe to some,” Slade shrugged before fixing Dick with an appraising look, “You seem like the type that would… enjoy  _ that _ kind of treatment.”

Kid had  _ daddy issues _ practically tattooed on his ass… not to mention that Slade got the vibe that he was the type who might like to be on display. They’d keep it tame this time though.

“You’re kind of bad at this,” Dick grumbled, but he didn’t deny it as he climbed into Slade’s lap awkwardly. 

“If you wanted sweet and romantic, you would have gone with one of your friends for your first time, not the large, scared, male escort,” Slade said pulling at Dick until he tipped forward enough to be chest to chest against him, “deliberate choices like that… they say a bit about you, don’t they?”

“Shut up,” Dick said, but he was pressing against Slade’s skin needily, slight little jumps of his hips betraying his growing arousal the position was causing. 

“So don’t think,” Slade murmured into his ear as he went back to tracing Dick’s hole with slick fingers, “Just trust that I will make you feel good. Because I will, and I don’t do back on my word.”

“...alright,” Dick said letting out a slow breath and pressing his face into Slade’s collarbone.

That was all the signal Slade needed to push in gently with one. Dick’s hips jerked immediately, and his hands curled themselves against Slade’s shoulders, but he didn’t say anything. 

Now that wouldn’t do; Slade kind of liked the chatty backtalk. 

“Just like that,” Slade said, giving him a slow steady rhythm to get used to the feeling of something he didn’t control being inside him. 

Dick let out a slow, uneven breath, but just arched his back a little more to present his ass a bit more. 

Such a good boy. 

Slade decided to reward such good instinctive behavior by wrapping his other hand around his cock. He frowned a bit realizing how close he already was, before shrugging it off; he was a virgin, it wasn’t like he was going to last very long the first time someone else touched him. Besides, he was young. He’d go again. 

Dick was doing an admiral job of holding back his sounds, but Slade didn’t really want him to. With that in mind, he pushed his finger in a little more roughly at the same time he gave his wrist a little twist around that cock. 

“Oh, fuck…” Dick breathed, jerking hard against him. 

“Yeah, come on then, let’s see what you’ve got,” Slade nipped his ear before setting a brutal. 

Dick gasped and jerked in his arms, unsure if he was to thrust forward or back and came only moments later. 

Slade let him collapse against him and breathe raggedly. And maybe the position wasn’t just for Dick. He rather liked the feel of Dick’s heart beating fast and warm against his skin. 

He could practically hear Wintergreen lecturing him to be more considerate of the boy’s inexperience, so Slade sucked it up and decided to check in. 

“That all you want? Or should we keep going?” Slade asked awkwardly. 

He wasn’t expecting to Dick’s hand to reach down and grasp him tightly. Slade growled as Dick raised his head, and Dick’s gaze got a little more… focused in ways Slade was definitely on board with. 

“I’m not leaving until you get this in me,” Dick said stubbornly. 

Slade knew he liked him for a reason. 

“Don’t forget you asked for it,” Slade said letting his grin get a little more hungry than was friendly. 

“You keep talking like that, but I have yet to see-” Dick began hotly before yelping as Slade pushed back in with three. 

“Yes?” asked Slade. 

“Asshole…” Dick gasped, but he was more focused on rocking back on those fingers. 

Slade fondled him gently in counterpoint to the firmness of the way he thrust and spread his fingers inside him. Dick’s grip around his own cock had grown lax, but Slade could forgive it for the unconscious way Dick was rocking and rubbing himself against Slade wherever possible. 

“You ready?” Slade growled when Dick finally relaxed enough. It was less time than he thought it would be, although Dick  _ had _ head he was experienced with playing with himself. 

“Hurry up,” Dick demanded, looking up and nearing drowning Slade with the fire in his eyes. 

Slade didn’t remember pulling out and putting a condom on, but he  _ certainly _ remembered pushing into that tight heat for the first time. 

Dick cried out and tossed his head, but it seemed more for the feeling than any pain his was in. Slade had planned to take it slow once he got inside, but Dick had other ideas, muscles pulling tight as he lifted himself up and  _ slammed  _ himself down. 

“God, fuck, yes…” Dick gasped, his eyes wild as he repeated the process. 

Slade couldn’t have agreed more.

Slade had no idea why Dick was still a virgin. The kid was made for sex. The touch, the movement, the emotional vulnerability… it was clear that Dick was reveling in every bit. He had a natural instinct for it too, and it was rather fascinating to watch him come into his own. 

“Yesss…” Dick murmured, his eyes bright and unfocused as he swiveled his hips and ground down on Slade’s cock. 

“That’s it,” Slade murmured, running a hand up Dick’s back, “Take what you need.”

“I need…  _ I need- _ !” Dick hissed as his tossed his head looking almost angry, his movements growing a little frantic and then stuttering out as his legs shook too much to keep lifting himself. 

The feel of that desperate little flutter and clench around him had Slade struggling a little keep some of his own composer. It was rare that a client did that to him, and he certainly wouldn’t have expected it of a virgin, but…

This kid was something special. 

“I’ve got you,” Slade murmured pulling Dick off his lap before throwing him down to mount him again. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Dick’s eyes blazed, his legs bending back impossibly to hook over Slade’s shoulders like it was nothing. Slade caught his breath at the sight before grinning ferally and lifting Dick’s hips and letting him feel just a fraction of his real strength. 

Dick screamed and clawed red lines down Slade’s back.

“You’re magnificent,” Slade said with a slight laugh. He hadn’t meant to say that, but Dick went vice tight around him at the praise, a little tremble working it’s way through him that had nothing to do with the way they were fucking.

Well, that was a fun reaction. 

“That’s it,” Slade murmured with a grin, deciding to see how far he could take it, “so good for me.”

The sound desperate Dick made in response was nowhere near being words, but Slade could feel it burning itself into his brain. 

“That’s right, you’re doing so well,” Slade let his voice come out just as low as it wanted to, watching Dick go wild for it, “Come on then, give it up for me. You can do that, right?”

“Slade-!” Dick panted, staring up at him wide, shocked eyes. 

“Let go,” Slade ordered.

Dick sobbed and did so, his body clenching around him over and over until Slade had to bury his face in his shoulder with a grunt as he came as well. Dick shook and shook, and Slade let himself revel in it for a moment, letting go enough himself to gather the younger man into his arms firmly and press a gentle kiss to his throat, letting his beard scrape against sensitive skin and enjoyed the mindless happy sound Dick made in response. 

“You did well,” Slade praised him. That was a bit of an understatement considering it was his first time, but he doubted Dick would be able to wrap his head around that as fucked out as he was. 

Dick twitched predictably against him, but he was clearly coming back to himself enough that he hid his red face in Slade’s shoulder. 

“Thanks,” Dick mumbled, “You were… good too.”

Slade held back a snort and changed the subject. 

“This was a fun surprise,” Slade commented, running an appreciative hand over the way Dick was still folded up and bent, showing no sign of strain like it was the most comfortable position in the world. 

“Acrobat,” Dick shrugged like it was nothing, finally seeming to regain control of his breath. 

Acrobat indeed. Slade couldn’t help the flood of images and possibilities that filled his head with. He was also having a little trouble with the part of himself that honestly wanted to recruit Dick; The kid had a natural talent and Slade wanted nothing more than to coach him into a life of debauchery. 

It wasn’t the time though. 

“Breathe,” Slade ordered him, waiting for Dick to obey before carefully pulling out and disposing of the condom. 

“Oh, that’s… that’s very different,” Dick murmured and unfocused look on his face and he brought down his legs and sat up, shifting slightly and no doubt testing out the new sore feeling in his hips. 

“I know I said it before, but I’ll say it again,” Slade said, sitting close and smoothing a large hand over Dick’s side to rub at his lower back, relieving the tension that was just starting to build, “You did really well today.”

“Thanks,” Dick said, a warm smile tugging at his mouth that made him somehow look even more beautiful. 

Slade blamed that for the reason he took his face into his hands and kissed him deeply. He didn’t usually do that with clients, but he was resigned to the fact that he would make all sorts of exceptions to his rules for this kid. 

Dick made a small surprised sound before melting against him and throwing himself enthusiastically into the kiss. Unlike sex, this was clearly something he had a air amount of expirence with, and Slade let him show off for amoment or two before taking control and kissing him until Dick’s breathing had gone uneven and he was getting ever so slightly hard for him again. 

There was a severe temptation to take him for another round, but… their time was up and he didn’t want Dick to be in too much discomfort later. 

That’s about when he realized that he was hoping Dick would come back. 

Slade broke out of the kiss of laugh at himself slightly. He was too old for this shit. 

“What is it?” Dick asked curiously, the dazed fuck-drunk look fading from his eyes after a couple blinks. 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Slade murmured, kissing his temple ever so slightly before pulling back and retrieving a special card from one of his drawers. Wintergreen would give him all sorts of shit when he found out, but… “Here, take this. If you ever want to come back, call that number and Wintergreen will make sure you get priority booking for my schedule.”

“Oh, thanks,” Dick said flushing crimson as he took the card. 

“And don’t let me hear about you wasting any time fucking those friends of yours,” Slade said with a slight leer. 

“That’s-” Dick started, his nose scrunching up with the slightest bit of angry embarrassment. Slade cut that off by leaning over to nip his lower lip and give him just the hint of a dirtier kiss. It was gratifying to watch Dick try and chase after him when Slade pulled away. 

“Believe me, kid,” Slade grinned, “You’re going to rock their little worlds.”

Dick glared at him, embarrassment high with  _ just _ a hint of that desperate need to please. 

Yeah, Slade definitely hoped Dick came back around for more. 

**Author's Note:**

> In escort AU's, I've only ever seen the Robin's playing the escort, but actually I think it translates to Slade's job a little better. Plus, imagine how popular he must be. 
> 
> Dick is definitely going to be coming back and exploring some other kinks.


End file.
